


punctuality

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, adrien is a fucking dork, day 10: picnic, does this count as picnic, marinette is worried over adrien, poor nathalie, post-reveal, sabine and tom doubt adrien for 0.0001 milliseconds, seriously someone love this child, this is only a picnic because they were supposed to have one, tikki and plagg are acting like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien didn't know this is what he had signed up for when he agreed to become a superhero who represented bad luck. (Day #10 of Adrinette April. The topic for the day: picnic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	punctuality

Adrien was running late. 

Pun _definitely_ intended, Adrien thought to himself as he ran through the streets of Paris. His hair still smelled of hair gel and he was pretty sure he reeked of make-up, but that wasn't really his top priority at the moment.

"Kid, slow down!" Plagg yelled as the kwami zoomed through the air, trying to keep up with his chosen's speed. "You're gonna crash into something!"

With the way his day was turning out, Adrien was certain that was going to be inevitable. Not that he cared, anyway.

First, his phone had just crashed, as if giving up on its life, so there was no _way_ he would be able to contact his friends. Then the photographer for one of his photo shoots had arrived late, so his father had come over to make him know _exactly_ how he felt about that, so the photo shoot had started half an hour late. 

For someone who loved sticking to his schedule, Gabriel Agreste never seemed to care to ask about his own son's schedule.

Adrien screeched to a stop at the end of a pedestrian late, biting the inside of his cheek as the cars whizzed past.

Plagg landed on his shoulder, out of breath as he glared at Adrien. "Much as I like flying, kid, I also like napping in your hair."

"I do not know how to respond to that." Adrien murmured, shaking his head as he kept his eyes trained on the stoplight. Once it had turned green, he bolted once again, narrowly dodging passers-by.

The park was near, wasn't it?

"So…are we lost?" Plagg murmured, peeping out from where he had taken refuge in Adrien's jacket.

"Nope!" Adrien exclaimed, grinning as he took note of the school. "There!"

Instead of Plagg's answer, however, Adrien was met with the sound of thunder and a drop of water on his nose.

Adrien froze, looking up at the sky with a look of horror on his face. The former cloudy blue sky had suddenly turned grey, and the fluffy white clouds were now intimidating storm clouds that slowly brought the rain.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Adrien shouted up at the sky. The only response he got was another loud rumble of thunder as the rain decided to come down harder. 

"Adrien?" Plagg whizzed out of Adrien's jacket, noting the way his shoulder slumped and how the sad look on his face would have broken the heart of anyone who had seen him. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

"I can't believe I let her down like that." Adrien murmured to himself, trudging along the street. He looked down at the bouquet he had in his hands. 

There were very few times that Plagg was serious enough in front of others, and even less times where he showed that he cared for his holder. That was more Tikki's thing, he would say. 

But the look on Adrien's face and the way he was just letting himself get drenched by the rain made Plagg certain that he wasn't going to feel any better if he let the kid just _stand_ there. It wasn't his fault he had gotten hit by bad luck on that day. 

The day of his and Marinette's anniversary. 

"Look, Marinette will understand what happened. The girl loves you enough to know you wouldn't do things like this on purpose, and you've talked about it for days that everyone will know it's impossible you would have forgotten." Plagg said, floating in closer to Adrien, hoping his words would comfort the soaked teen. 

"That isn't the point." Adrien sighed. "I let her down, Plagg. How long would she have waited for me before she finally gave up, before this rain started?"

Plagg said nothing, only landing on top of Adrien's head and resting there. The blonde frowned, looking up for a moment before realizing there was no way he would be able to see Plagg, and then sighing as he mumbled, "Plagg, come on, you're going to get soaking wet there." 

"Shut up, kid, and let's go see the girl and Tikki. They're probably back at the bakery." 

Adrien smiled to himself. It wasn't everyday Plagg was kind to him. 

"You know, she has a name." he slightly scolded Plagg. "It's not like I don't call _your_ girlfriend by name." 

"Hey!" Adrien bet that if he could have seen Plagg at that moment, the kwami would be blushing. "Tikki is _not_ my girlfriend." 

"No." Adrien agreed, snickering. "By this rate, you two act like an old married couple." 

Plagg frowned to himself, sinking his head deeper into Adrien's hair. _Let the boy laugh_ , he told himself. _He's gone through enough bad luck already._

Oh, the things he _sacrificed_ for this poor boy's happiness.

* * *

"He isn't answering to any of my texts, Tikki! What if something's happened to him? Should I call Nathalie? She'd know, right?" 

Marinette was a mess. She had sent Adrien over a hundred text messages and about fifty calls at least, but he wasn't replying to any of them. The calls didn't go to voicemail, either, only stating that the number was "incorrect", even when Marinette was _fairly_ certain that the number was Adrien's number. 

All these she had done after his photo shoot (he had informed her of his schedule so she wouldn't worry), while she was waiting in the park for him to arrive. It was their anniversary, and they were supposed to be celebrating it at the park with a simple picnic, with goodies courtesy of Mr. Dupain (Marinette had helped with some of them). 

Once fifteen minutes had passed since the time Marinette and Adrien had agreed to meet, she had grown worried and tried to contact Adrien - which hadn't worked out. She would have opted to stay waiting in the park, knowing Adrien would have come eventually, but the rain had started pouring and her mother and father started to text her, telling her to bring Adrien along with her back to the bakery. 

Such was their surprise when their daughter arrived home alone. 

Marinette chose to ignore the worried looks her mother and father gave each other, only smiling and telling them to call her if they needed her. 

She _knew_ the look on their faces, the ones that wondered whether Adrien had stood Marinette up. 

But Marinette knew Adrien - she liked to pride herself in saying she knew him more than anyone else. Of course, she had to, considering she knew who his alter ego was and had to deal with said alter ego every time an akuma attacked, but she liked to think it was because Adrien trusted her. He wouldn't have revealed himself to her if he didn't, right? 

...Right?

As if reading her thoughts, Tikki flew up to Marinette's face, nudging her tiny body against her holder's cheek as she said, "Something probably came up, Marinette. You know Adrien would never worry you like this on purpose, and he wouldn't do a thing like this in the first place. He has Plagg, and we kwamis are only given to people who truly deserve us." 

"What about Hawkmoth, then? I don't think he deserves Nooroo." Marinette mumbled. 

"Hawkmoth's a different case." Tikki said patiently. "Nooroo's more of his prisoner right now." 

"Did I really just compare Adrien to Hawkmoth?" Marinette winced, putting her head in her hands. "I must be out of my mind." 

"It's normal to care very deeply about those you love, Marinette." Tikki smiled. "And if it makes you feel any better, we can go look for Adrien as Ladybug - that way you won't get sick." 

"But I won't risk getting you sick again, Tikki." Marinette smiled, petting Tikki softly. "Besides, I think _Maman_ and _Papa_ need me here -" 

Before Marinette could finish her sentence, Sabine's voice emerged from the floor below, calling out her name. 

"That was convenient." Marinette frowned, opening her jacket a bit to let Tikki hide in it. "Coming!" she cried, opening the trapdoor and climbing down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"What was it you wanted me - _Adrien?!_ " 

In the split second after Marinette recognized her shivering boyfriend on their couch, she had immediately rushed beside him, looking him over worriedly. "Oh, _mon minou,_ what happened?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands. 

"I'm sorry." Adrien whispered, leaning his forehead against Marinette's. "The car broke down, my phone did too, I couldn't -"

"You should get him to your room, Marinette - to warm him up." Sabine advised her daughter, handing her some change of clothes. "And get him to change, too."

Marinette wanted to ask her mother _why_ she had clothes for Adrien in their house, but she chose to thank her mother with a look and proceeded to help Adrien up the stairs to her room, where she let him lay on the second bed she had in her room, adding some warm blankets from her bed in an attempt to warm him up. "Here, get dressed. I'll tell Nathalie you're here, since I'm betting she didn't just let you wander over here in the pouring rain." Marinette gently told Adrien, handing him the clothes her mother had given her. As soon as Adrien had accepted the clothes, she turned around, dialing Nathalie, who picked up on the first ring. 

"He's here." Marinette immediately said, knowing Nathalie would know what she meant. 

"Oh, thank God. He just ran off after the photo shoot, something about a picnic? He isn't answering to any calls, either." Nathalie sounded relieved, the least formal Marinette had ever heard her sound like. 

"He told me earlier his phone had broken. Can you pick him up later this evening? He doesn't really have anything else to do, as far as I know, and I don't think his father would appreciate him coming back home soaking wet and shivering." Marinette said, biting her lip as she imagined the elder Agreste's anger. 

Sure, Gabriel Agreste didn't _act_ like he cared for his son, but if just one hair on Adrien's head was harmed, Marinette was sure he would wage war on the culprit. 

"That's probably best. Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. We'll be messaging you again once we're ready to pick up Adrien." Nathalie's tone was suddenly formal, and Marinette wasn't surprised once she immediately hung up. 

"Marinette?" 

"Hm?" the raven-haired girl hummed, turning to Adrien. "What is it?" 

"I'm really sorry for being late." Adrien's head was bowed, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I'm sorry for ruining our anniversary. I tried to make it, really, I did, but -" 

"- the car broke down and your phone did too, and then it rained, I know." Marinette finished his sentence for him, sighing as she sat beside him on the bed. "And you came here just to tell me that?"

Marinette didn't notice it the first time, but Adrien had brought the bouquet of flowers with him. He handed them to Marinette, who was speechless at the sight of them. "I didn't want to ruin our anniversary. I wanted to show you I'd do anything to make you feel loved." 

"Adrien..." Marinette's eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill as she accepted the flowers. "You little gentleman, you're gonna make me cry on our anniversary." 

"As long as they're tears of joy, My Lady, I don't regret it." Adrien smiled, wiping Marinette's tears away. He then frowned, sighing as his shoulders slumped, remembering what _should_ have happened. "But I still ruined our picnic." 

"Not necessarily." 

Adrien frowned, looking up at Marinette, who had stood up from where she sat on the bed and ran to grab something by her table. In curiosity Adrien watched as she laid a red and black spotted picnic blanket over her floor. He followed her wordlessly as she gestured for him to sit on said blanket, and then his eyes sparkled with realization when she placed the final touch as she sat beside him - a picnic basket. 

"A special indoor picnic, just for the two of us." Marinette smiled, cuddling up to Adrien. "We've got food and each other - I'd say it's the perfect picnic." 

"You're amazing, Marinette." Adrien stated wistfully, hugging her close to him. "Utterly amazing." 

"I know, right?" a small voice from the basket spoke up, belonging to a mischievous black kwami. "She even packed Camembert!" 

"Plagg!" Tikki cried, sounding utterly embarrassed for her fellow kwami. "Those are for later!" 

Marinette and Adrien laughed, shaking their heads as they watched their kwamis argue about when and what to eat. 

"They're like an old married couple." Marinette giggled. 

"We are not!" Tikki and Plagg cried at the same time, giving each other a glare as they realized they had said the same thing at the same time. Finally having had enough, Tikki grabbed a cookie, letting Plagg grab his precious cheese before dragging kwami by the arm, muttering something about giving Marinette and Adrien some space. 

"Well." Adrien murmured. "That was something." 

Marinette giggled, sighing as she smiled up at Adrien. "Happy anniversary, Adrien." 

"Happy anniversary, Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hold on tight, 'cause this is going to be a long Author's Note. 
> 
> So, I'm going to be heading to my mother's hometown on April 14, and I'll be staying there for a month. Not a problem, since I actually adore my grandparents and my cousins, but here's the thing: I'm still trying to figure out how I'll be able to post these. Of course I still want to continue writing for Adrinette April, I'm just not sure (as of the moment) if I can. My laptop's broken and there really isn't any internet connection where we'll be staying, so my only choice is to either rent a computer for an hour (which my mom will probably not allow) or I go over to my cousin's house (which is far away from where we'll be staying). 
> 
> I've tried talking it over with my mom, and she told me that since I wasn't really getting paid for writing these one-shots, I shouldn't really worry, but really. The comments you guys give me are worth as much to me than money, and I don't want to let you guys down. Neither do I want to waste the effort I put into posting these fics on time. 
> 
> My dad's trying to work things out (he, thank the heavens, sees why I'm so upset about this), but I'm still pretty worried because I want to continue writing, especially since I'll have to deal with the immature, cat-calling teenage boys who won't take no for an answer that my mom's hometown calls it's citizens. 
> 
> I'll probably update what's going on in my next fic. Thank you for reading this, if you did! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is merely a work of fiction by a fan and is non-canon.


End file.
